moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooky
Pooky the Potty Pipsqueak is an uncommon Moshling in the Dinos set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Pooky is a dinosaur with a shell that they wear as a hat. They are imaginative and love pretending to be space adventurers and race drivers. The Music Video Eggshells is dedicated to them. A Robot version of Pooky appeared in the Katsuma Unleashed DS Game. Combination Biography With their cracked eggshell helmets, Potty Pipsqueaks are often mistaken for newly hatched Moshlings. They claim they wear this strange headgear to protect themselves from Killer Canaries. But why would Killer Canaries want to attack? Simple, the eggshells belong to them. Potty Pipsqueaks steal them so that they can pretend to be racing drivers and spacemen. I know it sounds crazy, but I've witnessed an attack. I was hiding in a gooberry bush watching two Potties playing, when a flock of angry birdies swooped. Looking back, I'm glad my camera jammed. It wasn't a pretty sight. Broken eggshells everywhere. Mini Bio With their cracked eggshell helmets, Potty Pipsqueaks are often mistaken for newly hatched Moshlings. They claim they wear this strange headgear to protect themselves from Killer Canaries. But why would Killer Canaries want to attack? Simple, the eggshells belong to them! Potty Pipsqueaks steal them so that they can pretend to be racing drivers and spacemen. Character Encyclopedia Main Potty Pipsqueaks like Pooky originate from Make-Believe Valley. Sometimes they can also be seen inside spaceships, fire trucks and tanks - but only ones that are made from cardboard boxes! Pipsqueaks say they wear eggshell helmets to shield themselves from Killer Canary attacks, but you can't always trust these Dinos to tell the truth! It's playtime! These playful creatures love Jurassic Bark and acting out their favourite scenes with action figures. Often they're too busy playing to wash their paws before dinner. And then the silly squeaking Dinos like to play with their food too - they will only eat sausages if the skins are removed first. Fussy fossils! Out of this world! Like all Potty Pipsqueaks, incredibly imaginative Pooky loves make-believe and often pretends to be an amazing astronaut, zooming off in an imaginary spaceship to explore the swooniverse! Data File Moshling type: Dinos Species: Potty Pipsqueak Habitat: Make-Believe Valley Dino playmates: Doris, Gurgle, Snookums Notes * Eggshell helmets make pipsqueaks look like newly hatched Moshlings, or spacemen, or racing drivers! * Big head contains a huge imagination. * Cute button nose. The Official Collectable Figures Guide When it comes to imagination, it's hard to beat a playful Potty Pipsqueak! Although you might think that the eggs they were on their heads are their own, don't be fooled, they actually belong to Killer Canaries. But the shells help these Moshlings to pretend they are astronauts, racing drivers and fire fighters. As the Potty Pipsqueaks come from Make-Believe Valley, they love to play pretend. They can often be seen playing in cardboard boxes that they are using as spaceships, airplanes and army tanks. Habitat Potty Pipsqueaks come from Make-Believe Valley, but many can be found playing in cardboard boxes disguised as spaceships, fire trucks and tanks. Traits Personality Playful, imaginative, silly. Likes Jurassic Bark and action figures. Dislikes Washing their paws for dinner and sausage skins. Trivia *Broken Boobles seem to have a dislike for Potty Pipsqueaks in their bio. *Pooky's eggshell was animated separate from their head, meaning it is possible to remove the eggshell to see Pooky's full head, complete. See below. Gallery In-Game Animations Pooky animation.gif Pooky animation 2.gif Pooky animation 3.gif Pooky animation 4.gif Pooky1.png Pooky3.png Pooky5.png Pooky6.png Pooky7.png Pooky8.png Other Robot_Pooky.png|Robot Pooky Cuddly Pooky.png|Cuddly Pooky Merchandise Figures Pooky figure normal.jpg Pooky figure glitter purple.png Pooky figure glitter orange.png Pooky figure ghost white.png Pooky figure scream green.png Pooky figure voodoo blue.png Pooky figure brilliant blue.png Pooky figure marble green.png Collector card s1 pooky.png Pooky figure gold.png Pooky figure pumpkin orange.png Pooky Robotling Figure.png Pooky figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Pooky series 1.png TC Pooky series 2.png TC Pooky series 3.png TC Pooky series 4.png TC Pooky series 5.png Other Merchandise Pooky bobble bot.png Pooky Bobble Bot Pack-Sealed.png Bobble Bots garden set Pooky.png Pooky plush carte blanche.jpg Pooky plush vivid.jpg Squashi Moshi Pooky.jpg Pooky mega head.png Top trump green Pooky.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other JellyChatMoshling11.png Pooky Scared.png Buster pooky.jpg Baby pooy.png|Baby Pooky PookyWinter.png|Moshling Rescue! unused Winter Pooky Pooky_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Cali_Pooky.png Pooky_Cali_MrSnoodle_Uncle_Scallops.png Pooky_Back.png Pooky_Back_2.png Pooky_Boat.png Pooky_Excited.png Pooky_Map.png Pooky_Slide.png Pooky_Snoozing.png Pooky_Under_Buster.png Pooky_Under_Cali.png Pooky_Under_ChopChop.png Pooky Cali MrSnoodle Uncle Scallops.png Pooky moshi bandz.png Pooky without Shell.png Robot Pooky Statue.png Pooky Robotling Figure.png Pooky Scared.png Category:Moshlings Category:Dinos Category:Uncommon Moshlings